Maria's Death
This is viewable after you appease Maria Tachimi in Another vs. Normal Party: Abduction. Transcript Nicole: "An 8-year old girl went missing after staying afterschool, she was found dead." Maria: "But, Mommy!" Satsuki: "I'm sorry Maria, but you cannot go to your friend's house!" Maria: "MOMMY! PLEASE! I'm scared!" hugs Maria, but she backs away Satsuki: "Sweetie, time for school. I am afraid there is nothing I can do about it." picks out one of her Transformers and walks to school At school is sitting, playing with her Transformers and hugging her Basketball Popple, then two girls name Josephina and Suzie walk up to her Suzie: "Try being a girl!" Maria: "I am a girl!" Josephina: "Yeah, play My Little Pony or else!" Joseph: "Stop it! Maria, are you having fun?" Maria: "No. Those girls just poked fun of me just because I like boys things." stands up Joseph: "Just stop, she's different, she likes Transformers, that's fine! Leave her alone!" turns to Maria Joseph: "Come on, Maria. We'd better talk to the teacher and the principal about this." After School Josephina: "Hey, you! I got detention for the rest of the school year, thanks to you, he-she! When detention is over, we are going to kill you!" Suzie: "Yeah, we are so gonna cut your throat for this!" to: Maria staying after school to try out for a football team The Brutal Beating talks to Joseph Maria: "Joseph, I'm scared. Those girls want to kill me after detention is over." Josefina: "Excuse me, Joseph. A little girl talk if you don't mind, thank you." and Suzie walk away with Maria into a deserted alley to: deserted alley and Suzie angrily lash out at Maria Suzie: "Why you gay little qu*** Jap! Now I will not get a My Little Pony playset for Christmas when my daddy finds out! I won't even get a Princess She-Ra doll or a Barbie dollhouse either! And it's all your fault, you stupid he-she, YOU ARE A JAP IMPERIALIST, YOUR COUNTRY KILLED 20 MILLION CHINESE!" kicks Maria in the stomach in a blind rage Maria: "Please, Suzie! Stop! I swear, I didn't say a word to anyone about this!" Josephina: "Was it your boyfriend Joseph who ratted on us? Answer me, you little qu*** Jap! If my parents find out I have detention for the rest of the year, I will not be getting a Rainbow Brite doll, a Cabbage Patch Kids doll or a My Little Pony playset for Christmas, let alone some Maple Town toys!" angrily slaps Maria Maria: "Josephina, please stop it! No more!" Josephina: "GET THE F*** UP, HIROHITO, YOU F***ING JAP-YANKEE!" then puts her hands around Maria's neck, strangling her Maria: "" (Translation: I....hate....you....) Josephina: "SPEAK ENGLISH, HIROHSHIMA!" coughs and gasps for air Maria: "" (Translation: Mommy, it hurts mommy, save me) Death girl's brothers are seen, one holding a knife Suzie's brother: "Let's kill her now!" brother takes out a switch blade and cuts Maria's throat, causing blood to go over him Maria: "" (Translation: I.....hate....all.....die....) Suzie's brother: "Suzie, I don't understand Japanese." of the girl's brothers looks into her bag ???: "Look, a Thundercracker figurine, this one must of been her favorite, she loves blue and jets." throws the figurine on Maria's corpse Suzie: "Brother Derrick, I don't want to go to jail for killing this girl. What am I going to do? Please, help me hide the body." Josephine: "Brother Michael, if the cops find us, we are so screwed! Let's make it look like an accident!" Suzie, Michael and Josephine bury her corpse with soil and rubble Derrick: "See ya, Young Tomboy." Category:Transcripts Category:Death Transcripts Category:Beating Transcripts Category:Murder Transcripts